Someone To Tell My Troubles To
by extravagantmoon
Summary: After another Halloween, Micheal is need of a safe place to sleep at for the night. He runs into a young woman named Luka. He didn't plan on ever seeing her again. But he can't get her off his mind, so he begins to follow her. Micheal is probably ooc.
1. Meeting Luka

I watched, tiredly, as the young woman walked down the street. She was held down by dozens of grocery bags, sh wouldn't be a threat. The question was, should I kill her? He needed the food, but he wasn't sure if he had enough energy to attack. He was so tired. I lightly began panting as I continued stalking her down the street, observing her.

She was odd looking, not at all similar to the woman who usually lived in this hell hole of a city. She had bright pink and light blue hair, pink on top and blue underneath. She was pale. Her eyes, from what he could see earlier, were a light greyish blue color; an odd color he hadn't seen was small, very small. She wouldn't reach my shoulders, and I believe I could encircle her body with my hand. Her pants were black and clung to her like a second skin and her shirt was white, also clinging to her skin. Her shoes were tight and went to her knees. If I remember correctly, I believe they were called Converses.

A couple blocks later and she finally turned onto a small lawn, lit dimly by the street light a few houses down. I nearly snorted. She's small and wouldn't put up a fight, she's alone, and on a dimly lit street. If this isn't asking to be murdered, I don't know what is. I turned my attention back to her.

Surprisingly, there was no one there. I cocked my head slightly to the side, confused as to where she was, before a light inside the house turned on and revealed her location. I took a deep breath and went to the door. I glanced over to the lit window before knocking heavily on the small, flimsy piece of wood. She yelled out to the door.

"I'll be there in just a moment!" I sighed and stepped back from the door slightly, not wanting to frighten her when she opened her door.

Just as she said, she came to me quickly. The door swung open and she stood in front of me, giving a couple pants, indicating to me that she had sprinted. She looked up at me curiously, asking silently what I wanted. I took a few calming breaths through my nose before I spoke.

"Ma'am, I have a favor to ask of you." I grimaced slightly in my mind. Overly polite, I needed to sound as if I actually belonged in this era. The side of her lips twitched slightly into a smile before she quickly gained control over herslef again.

"And what would that be?" I had the strangest urge to shift on my feet, almost as if I were nervous. I scoffed to myself mentally. I'm a mass murderer, not a nervous little boy. I straightened my back as I came out of my thoughts and stood to my full height as I looked down at her.

"I need a place to sleep and eat. Seeing as you are the only one awake, I thought coming here would be the best place to go." She blinked up at me slightly, almost as if she were confused. I fought the urge to kill her and settled instead on narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "I guess you could stay here...but I don't have much food, so I can't give you that much. And you'll have to sleep on the pull out couch, I don't have another bed." This confused, she didn't have a lot, yet she was willing to share her stuff with me? That's a lot nicer than I expected people to be, I had only met rude and mean people. I looked back down to her, to study her.

She was nervous, I could almost feel that in the air around us. She was confused. She was frustrated, probably annoyed with me coming so late and nearly demanding to be allowed to stay, and she looked as if she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in a long while. But she was honest, she truly meant what she said, that she would allow me to stay. I realized I hadn't spoken in a while and decided to grace her with an answer.

"That will be perfect." She smiled brightly up at me and I was frozen. No one had _ever_ looked at me like that, as if I were a close friend. I stumbled forward as she stepped back to allow me entrance into her humble home. I immeadietly began looking about the room.

Just as she said, it was small, not a lot of room. She had a small, rugged looking couch squezzed into the far corner of the light green room. A book shelf was on the wall beside it, which was crammed with books of varying sizes. A small, short table was in front of the couch. It was littered with tons of folders and a small portable radio. She had pictures covering all of her walls, some were crooked. There were three doors, including the front door. One doorway had no door and led to a small bedroom. It was a small bed in the center of the room. Around it was a sea of clothes and large and small cases. I cocked my head slightly, curious as to what it was. The room we were in now faded into a kitchen with only a fridge, sink, microwave, counter, and trashcan. I could only assume the last door led to a bathroom.

"You can sit on the couch while I make a quick dinner." It was just then that I noticed the bags from earlier sitting in front of the lone counter. I nodded and moved to the little couch. I was surprised as it sunk beneath me and was oddly comfortable. "So, what's your name?" I froze up and sat forward a little.

"Micheal...Keratin." I believe I saw that word on the back of a bottle once...but I can't be sure. I sat back and looked at the woman again, who was directly in front of me because of the layout of the house. "And you?"

"Hm? Oh, Luka. Luka Lauryl." She turned around to face her microwave as it began beeping. Luka Lauryl, a fitting name. Unique and...beautiful in an odd way. "What do you do for a living, Micheal?" I relaxed a little further into the couch before I answered, an explanation already made up.

"I was a mechanic, but I was layed off a while back and kicked out of my home, that's why I'm here." Who cares if no had been layed off recently? I wasn't about to tell her I was chasing after my little sister and trying to kill her, all the while killing others on Halloween and being chased by a Dr. and the police. Yes, because that would deffintly go over well. "And you? You don't seem to make much, no offense." And oddly enough, I meant it. I was usually never nice to people, even if it was only in my mind(seeing as I hadn't talked since I was first taken to the mental hospital).

"I'm give music lessons and I instruct a fighting and meditation class and I'm a part-time college student." Well, that was unexpected. She's a busy one, isn't she? I guess now I know what those cases were; instruments. She turned around, a plate full of food in each hand. I sat forward and moved to one side of the couch. She smiled down at me and i couldn't help but freeze again. She sat and handed me a plate, not seeming to realize the state I was in. I relaxed slightly a moment later and began eating my food that she had so kindly made me.

What was going on with me? Why was I acting so oddly around her? I'm Micheal Myers! The serial killer of Hadenfield, Illinois! I should not be getting nervous and freezing up over kind gestures, smiles, and a pretty girl! I sighed, quietly so she wouldn't hear me, and began eating my food again. This was no time to think about this, I will think about it when I leave and there are no witnesses to watch me.

-(.)-

She walked up to the couch, hair still dripping, and helped me pull out the couch. It was small, very small, but the matress, although thin, looked comfortable. I nodded thankfully at her and sat down. She disappeared into her room before coming back out with a blanket and pillow. She smiled as she handed them to me.

"Sorry I don't have more, but I don't usually have guests, no one really comes up here, it's out of there way." She smiled at me and stepped back slightly, I was still slightly tall than her, even as i was sitting. "Anyways, you can use the shower if you want." I nodded slightly.

"Thank you." I blinked at her back as she walked away. She doesn't know, but this was an important marker in my life. It was the first time I had ever said thank you. How odd. I've felt more comfortable with this young woman than I've ever been with anyone else, including my family(though this isn't saying much).

I sighed to myself and scooted back onto the couch-bed until i was in the middle. I laid my head on the pillow and threw the thick blanket over me. I was right, this was comfortable, even though I had to lay on my side to fit, my back was facing the closed door of the bathroom, of course. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, duly noting that I was facing the door to her room.

-(.)-

I was tempted to yawn when I woke, but I was wary to show anything to anyone, no matter how comfortable I was with them. I immeadietly froze as I was sitting up as I realized, eerily, that I was the only one in the house. I rose slowly and pulled a bloody knife out of my suit. I scanned the room until my eyes came to focus on a small, folded piece of brightly colored paper on the table that wasn't there the night before. Beside it was a plate of food, still warm. I walked slowly to the table and read the note.

_Micheal-_

_Hey, sorry, but I had to go to work while you were still sleeping. There's a plate of food for you. The shower is still open and you can stay as long as you would like. Just make sure that if you leave while I'm not there, lock the door behind you. Thanks!_

_-Luka_

My lip twitched slightly and I was temptedto smile, but I with held and instead turned to the food she had laid out for me. I greedily ate it and took the plate to the kitchen. I wanted to stay here, but I couldn't, and she would get annoyed with me. So I put the couch back together and put the blacket and pillow on top of it. I turned to the note and grabbed one of the many pencils off the table to write back.

_Thank you_

_-Micheal_

-(.)-

**A/N: Okay! So this is my third story, obviously. I've wanted to write a Halloween fanfic for about a week now, so I wrote a few chapters up and decided to post this. I will update this story on Fridays(not including tommorrow)and as long as I get one review per chapter. Same goes for all of my stories, by the way. I will only update as long as I get one review per chapter. It doesn't matter what you say, you could say the story is good or bad for all I care, it's not that hard.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. The title is, again, lyrics from a song. It's a song by Ricky Nelson. Can anyone tell me the song?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HALLOWEEN OR ANY OF IT"S CHARACTERS.**


	2. The start of an obsession

It was summer now, June, and I still couldn't get her off my mind. She had been there all this time. Her happy eyes as she smiled at me, her arm brushing mine as we ate on her old couch, the water dripping from her hair to go along a small, slow path down her neck, tempting me…

There I go again, thinking about her. Eight months and I still remembered her as clear as day. I wouldn't be able to take it much longer. Her brightly colored hair and tight clothes, small body and unique eyes, everything, I couldn't go much longer without at least catching a _glimpse_ of her!

I growled slightly to myself as I stood quickly from my spot on the child's bed. My bed, from when I was younger. It squeaked and groaned as my weight was finally lifted from it's straining springs. But I paid it no attention as I walked with long strides from my house, machete tucked into the waistband of the pants I had stolen, the stolen shirt covering the handle.

My mask was, as was usual while it was not Halloween, sitting in a small whole under a loose floorboard in my home. But I never went without my machete, it was my only form of protection. Dr. Loomis, the old bastard, would go on and on that I was a murderous raging lunatic and that I must be killed at all costs. Not that it mattered, I couldn't die. Not yet, at least. Not until _she_ was dead.

I looked around me as the wind blew my now slightly long dark black hair around my face. I used a callused hand to push a few stray strands of hair back as I recognized the street I was on. It was Luka's, she was near!

But even in my excitement, I stayed in the shadows, walking silently. It was dark, like the night I first met her. I smiled slightly to myself as I saw her walking down the street, once more weighed down by groceries. My smile was wiped quickly from my face as I saw a large, burly figure sneak behind her.

My blood boiled, my vision grew dark. I glared at the man. How dare he come near what is mine? I will kill him, destroy him, none will be able to identify him when I am through. But I controlled myself for a few moments. I didn't want to scare her, she would be terrified when she discovered who I was and of what I could do. And I didn't want that. So, I stayed silent and still as I watched her turn a corner. The last thing I remember before everything went blank was the man's terrified face as I pulled him around to face me, his gun falling to the road.

-(.)-

The first thing to come back to me was my sense of feeling. The air was still yet chilly, a warning of the cold soon to come. I was slightly damp, indicating it was morning, right before the sun came out. The grass under me was soaking through the jeans I was currently wearing. The brick wall behind was jagged, digging into my back, acting as a barrier to the unknowns that lay within it.

Next was my sense of smell. The grass smelled sharp, piercing through the haze of unconsciousness, nearly overwhelming me with it's amounts. The air around me seemed to only intensify the smell, bringing the scent to even greater heights. The pollution in the air only slightly deluded the intensity.

The next sense that came to me was my sense hearing, bringing a throbbing headache with it. The car engines rattling around as they drove by, slamming doors inside of houses as people prepared for a new day. Dogs barking and birds cawing, cats hissing and people talking. I groaned slightly at it all, this new noise slightly comforting in the familiarity and deepness of the tone.

The last sense to come to me was my sight as I opened my eyes, my taste had left many years ago. The other things I had sense came quickly into focus as I opened my eyes. The grass was freshly cut, the house I leant on was made of red brick, cars would occasionally drive by in either direction, a dog pin was beside a house across the road, a cat stalked up a tree as the birds sung the good morning. I once more groaned as I pulled myself from the ground, attempting to find out where I was.

Though I had never seen it at this angle I knew exactly where I was a moment later. I was at her house. Truthfully, the mutilated body by my side gave it away, I knew the only place I would have gone to next would be her house. My head snapped to the front of the house, in the direction of the road. The sound of her front door opening had me quickly walking forward to walk to the edge of the house and see her.

She was dressed in black tights and a long black band shirt, 30 seconds to mars, and she was once more wearing those long converses. Her bright hair, which was even more bright than before, was thrown up in a high ponytail, her bangs swept to the left side of her pale face. On top of the short little ponytail was a large white flower with black polka dots, long, skinny black feathers poked out from the flower, creating an interesting effect. Her arms held more of those little rubber bracelets that what I remember.

Her arms, instead of being weighed down by groceries, were weighed down by instruments. Two longs cases in either hand, another strapped to her back, a small case hanging like a purse from her right shoulder, and a large, thick and old looking folder tucked under her left arm. She struggled only for a few moments before getting the right walk. She made it down the road in no time, me following behind her.

As she made her way to make another turn, I couldn't help but step into her path. I was slightly surprised, the breath being knocked form my body for the first time in my life, as she barreled into me. I nearly fell, but I was lucky. I caught her arms as the folder and long instruments she was holding crashed to the ground, though the hit wasn't that hard because of her height.

I savored the few blissful moments as I held her slight, soft body against my own large, hard own. Her skin was smooth beneath my rough, callused fingers. Her soft cool hair felt absolutely amazing as I rested my cheek against the side of her head, having to nearly bend my body in half to do so. My body was hunched over her.

I pulled away slowly as she gasped in surprise. I closed my eyes only a moment, to keep my body under control, before I looked down at her, my blue eyes locking with her grey. I watched as they narrowed in confusion before relaxing into a smile as she recognized me. I smiled slightly down at her, reminding myself to breath.

"Hello Luka, would you like some help?" I motioned with a hand to her stuff spread on the sidewalk. She blushed and looked down, spinning around to locate her items. She bent over at the waist, almost as if forgetting my presence. I swallowed slightly, my throat going dry with the oddly compelling image presented to me. She jumped slightly as I crouched beside her.

"Oh, Micheal, you don't have to! Go on, I'm sure you have somewhere to be." She smiled up at me, though before I could speak she interrupted me. "But, if you want, you can come over around six for dinner." I smiled at her as she stood up. I held the long instruments in either hand as I stood before her.

"That sounds wonderful." I stepped back slightly as she reached for the cases I held in my hands. "Though, I will walk with you to wherever you may be going, I am still without a job." She smiled brightly up at me and nodded. I listened as she spoke, walking at her side.

I knew this obsession I was beginning to form with her was dangerous for someone in my position. I'm going to end up getting her either killed or thrown into the psychiatric ward. But I couldn't help myself. Something seemed to force me to become close to her, to allow no other to be near her, to become the only thing she wants.

To make her mine.

-(.)-

**A/N: I know, this is like, an hour late, I'm sorry. It's hard to get these up. I have high school classes and two night classes at the college near us. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this. It's mainly a chapter to explain the later ones, or at least show you guys the feeling that are going on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HALLOWEEN OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	3. Josh Foster

By august, I had discovered more about her. For example, she was terrified of clowns. It was odd, but now I knew who else to kill. She loved strawberry ice cream. She got it every Friday after her last college class, right before she headed off to her 6:00pm meditation class that she instructed. Her favorite number is 372. I'm still not sure why she and her friend where talking about it, but I wasn't going to question it, it allowed me to learn more about her.

I hadn't approached her after I had dinner with her in June, I was to nervous to. What if she discovered me? What if she became scared of me? My thoughts and fears still made me scowl, even as I was slowly accepting them. I was a killer, a grown man. Why was I _still_ acting like a teenage boy asking out his first crush?

I sighed as I continued following her. It was currently a Friday night, meaning she had finished her meditation class and the piano lesson she gave a boy across town, by the name of Willie Anderson. I was still trying to figure out why she trusted me, a stranger. She certainly was an odd one. So naïve, so innocent. No wonder I was so drawn to her, she was the complete opposite of me.

I stopped and watched her walk through her front door before I walked around her house to stand by the small tree outside her bedroom window. I couldn't help but thank the small coincidences, like perfectly placed trees. She was already dressed for bed by the time I got there though. She stopped for a moment and ran to the sitting room before heading back into her room, glass in hand.

Every night was the same routine. She got dressed for bed before going into her kitchen. She would pull down the same large, light blue cup every night, which she placed on the middle shelf by the fridge. After filling it nearly to the brim, she would place three ice cubes in it and head back to her room. It was so odd, the one thing that never changed. Her music lessons were always changing kids, her classes were always changing people, and her college friends were always changing, daily. Why was it this one thing that she never changed?

I shook my thoughts from my head as I realized she was completely asleep. Walking closer to her window, I could see her head tilted to me, her mouth slightly open. I couldn't hear it, but I knew that her breathes came out nearly silent. Yet, she was a heavy sleeper, always grumpy in the mornings.

I sighed and turned from her window, leaving her home. I knew when she awoke, I would be back before her eyes were even opened - which wouldn't be until around noon since tomorrow was Saturday. But for now, while she slept, it was time for me to research. I must find where _she_ is. After that, maybe then I would be able to pursue this odd young woman, Luka.

-(.)-

I got back just in time to watch her wake. She started first with stretching, her arms raised above her head and her fingers and toes spread wide. Her mouth opened to take in a big yawn and slowly, she curled back under the blankets in a ball. She smiled slightly as she lazily blinked her eyes open and looked around her messy room.

I smiled, only slightly, behind my mask. She was adorable. Odd, different, bizarre, but I can't help but like her.

I waited for her to finish dressing, black skin tight jeans and a long red shirt that reached mid thigh, before following her down the street. She was off to meet her friend, a boy by the name of Josh Foster.

He was a tall black boy with long hair in skinny braids that he tied in a loose ponytail that reached his waist. He was the most laid back of her friends in personality, yet the most wild in things he was willing to try. I didn't like him, he wasn't good enough for Luka. He didn't deserve to be around her.

I glared at the boy as she greeted him with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Although he didn't seem interested in her any more than a friend, I didn't trust him. I stopped my thoughts of his death as they began speaking.

"Well, come on, Luka. Best be going now, it'll take us a while to get to Atlanta." She nodded.

"Sure, we have to go back to my house though, I forgot my stuff." He nodded, and with a hand on her lower back, lead her to his car. I glared at the appendage, contemplating how I wanted to cut it off his body: with a knife or with my bare hands?

-(.)-

**A/N: Ok, a friend of mine from school actually wrote this chapter. He wanted to try his hand at writing a fanfic, he's never done so before. So, if everyone could give him some feedback, that would be great. And you guys know the rule, as long as I get one review for this chapter I'll update(feedback on my friends writing also counts as reviews people!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halloween or any of it's characters.**


End file.
